


The Royal Wives

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Domestic, Don’t repost to another site, F/F, Fandom Trees, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Fluff, Fpreg, Gift Fic, Magical Pregnancy, Minor Robin/Sumia, Motherhood, Pregnancy, Reading, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Thanks to a magical breakthrough, Maribelle and Lissa create a family together, just as they always wanted.*Written for Fandom Trees*
Relationships: Liz | Lissa/Maribelle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: fandomtrees





	The Royal Wives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



The entire thing honestly perplexed Lissa. She only knew  _ ‘curious magical science’  _ was involved and it had been a breakthrough Tharja and Miriel cooked up together. Maribelle had been the first to fall pregnant, flooded with fertility magic that drew from her life energy and Lissa.

Lissa watched in wonder as her beautiful Maribelle began to grow round with life, the change creeping up on them both until it became an undeniably wonderous thing in their lives.

She could never take her hands away from Maribelle’s belly, cooing and chatting excitedly to their unborn child within.

And then, little Brady had been born, quite literally kicking and screaming into the world. Maribelle had been proud of that moment.

Their first born son grew to have blonde hair like his mothers, albeit a more unruly tuft, but his strong earthly eyes were all Maribelle.

After learning that her dear friend Robin and her lover, Sumia, were expecting a child of their own, Lissa experienced a strange emotion, a _need_ that had been stirring since watching her Maribelle carry their precious Brady.

When Maribelle suggested giving little Brady a sibling, Lissa begged for the chance to experience life growing inside her as her wife had.

Maribelle smiled sweetly, stroking her wife’s cheek. “My, how can I refuse such a heartfelt plea, darling? You’ll be so beautiful as an expecting mother.”

Exactly as before, the sorceress and mage worked their magic, and not too long after, the Princess felt the telling pangs of morning sickness and her stomach began to grow before her very eyes.

Even months into her pregnancy, Lissa still could not believe it. That just like that, she and Maribelle created a family together. She often lay in bed, draped in Maribelle’s delightfully rose scented gown, and swimming with possibilities for their second child.

Her wife had been equally as fascinated by the pregnancy, showering Lissa and her growing belly with affectionate kisses and loving words of worship.

One day, as Maribelle sewed new clothing for their little one, Lissa cuddled with Brady in bed, reading him (and the excitable bundle of baby energy inside her) a story of adventure and heroes.

Turning to the next page, an illustration of a brave adventurer greeted mother and son. Draped in a sunflower yellow tunic and carrying a sword, the hero on the page exuded cheerfulness and warmth.

A sudden flutter of excitement danced inside her stomach, and she knew the perfect name for her child.

Lissa gazed down at her belly with a sweet smile, hugging a sleepy Brady close.

“We can’t wait to meet you, Owain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SaraJaye as part of Fandom Trees. The prompt was Lissa/Maribelle (and F!Robin/Sumia) having babies together via MAGICAL SCIENCE. 💛
> 
> I really like Lissa and Maribelle together, and the idea of them being wives, then having children together is just so sweet. 💛
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💛


End file.
